youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Bart Baker
Bartholomew Baker (born ) is an American parody singer, writer, performer, and former YouTuber. His parodies are known for (while other parodists usually just make funny parodies) pointing out things that Baker and many people also find wrong with the lyrics and / or video. Baker made his first YouTube upload on December 1, 2006. In 2009, he accepted an invitation to become a YouTube partner. In October 2011, he signed on with Maker Studios. He commuted back and forth from Chicago to Los Angeles for nearly a year before finally moving to LA in September 2012. In May 2017, he released his last parody with Maker Studios, due to them rebranding to Disney Digital Network. Due to the YouTube Adpocalypse and trends constantly changing on YouTube, he has started to dive in to making videos other than parodies such as talking about YouTube drama and giving trailers and fake interviews associated with his upcoming music videos. On September 6, 2019, VICE News reported that after YouTube's demonetization of several YouTubers to satisfy family-friendly advertisers, Baker shifted his career to the Chinese market. His works consist of translating and singing Chinese songs on the social media app Kwai, and his English covers of Chinese songs have been gaining a following on TikTok. He moved to Shanghai to further develop his career as a internet content creator in China. Comments Baker receives a lot of hate comments, particularly from fans of One Direction, Justin Bieber, Fifth Harmony, and other teen idols whose songs he parodies. The "Butthurt Comments" videos have inspired joke and fake hate comments from individuals hoping to have their comments featured in upcoming videos. Known Parodies 2010 * Big Old Pubes ("Boom Boom Pow") – Baker & Austin (a/k/a The Brown Eye Pubes) singing their version of "Boom Boom Pow". * ChiK KoK ("Tik Tok") '''- Ke$ha not being very feminine. * '''Teenie Weenie ("Eenie Meenie") – Sean Kingston and Justin Bieber lamenting the problems of having teeny weenies. * California Boys ("California Gurls") – Old men in bikinis and Speedos play the parts of Katy Perry and Snoop Dogg. * Used to Be a Guy ("Love the Way You Lie") – Baker raps about his grandfather's conversion into another grandmother. 2011 * Friday – Rebecca Black getting skanky and the Shrimp Guy trolling for underage girls 'cause it's Friday. * Sexy and I'm Homeless ("Sexy and I Know It") – A homeless guy rapping about how sexy he is. (Jet Set Hudson plays the homeless guy. Steve Greene , HiimRawn , Omar Gharaibeh, Timothy de la Ghetto, Nice Peter, and Baker are bystanders.) 2012 * Call Me Maybe – Carly Rae Jepsen is psychotic and creepy with a crazy crush on Obama. * As Long As You Love Me – Justin Bieber's girlfriend leaves him because he vomits and is now into One Direction. * What Makes You Beautiful – Since most Directioners are heterosexual females, the gay One Direction boys are told to act straight; but, they can't help themselves. (Steve Greene and HiimRawn are featured in this one and many of the later ones as well.) 2013 * I Knew You Were Trouble – Taylor Swift goes nuts on her ex-boyfriends until she gets put in an asylum along with Mickey Mouse. * Thrift Shop – Macklemore gets ill from the items he buys at a local thrift store, until his limbs are amputated. * Started from the Bottom – Drake gets initiated to the ranks of rap by Lil Wayne and Birdman. * 22 – Taylor Swift goes nuts on her ex-boyfriends (again). Turns out she's not crazy, she really is Satan. * Gentleman - PSY talks about how he loves people and calls himself a "Super Creepy Asian Man". * What About Love – Justin Bieber is not happy that he's been cloned and challenges Austin Mahone to a swag match. * We Can't Stop – Miley Cyrus being twerk-crazed and high. Liam Hemsworth (Joey Graceffa), Billy Ray Cyrus, and Amanda Bynes (Shane Dawson) also appear. * Blurred Lines – Robin Thicke being a rapist/woman molester until the hashtag police arrive.(Dave Days and Olga Kay put in cameos.) * Best Song Ever – One Direction tries to make the worst video ever.(Steve Greene, HiimRawn, Max No Sleeves, Sam Pepper, Mazzi Maz, and VitalyZdTV all make appearances.) * Applause '''- Lady Gaga putting her fans under her spell in order to become a Fame Monster to take over the world, until Madonna challenges her. (Shane Dawson plays Amanda Bynes and Madonna). * '''Wrecking Ball – Miley Cyrus being twerk-crazed and skanky until two construction workers complain that she is trespassing their construction site. (Steve-O and Ron Jeremy put in cameos and Joey Graceffa reprises his role as Liam Hemsworth.) * Royals – Lorde is racist, self-centered, filthy rich, and oppressively depressing. * All That Matters – Justin Bieber is self-centered and spoiled. (He also gets bottles thrown at him a lot.) 2014 * The Monster – Eminem being psychoanalyzed by Rihanna and discovering his destiny. At the end, he is performing at a kid's birthday party. * Adore You - Miley Cyrus is a whore and uses Mickey Mouse for sex. * Confident – Justin Bieber is self-centered and spoiled again, but now he throws things. (Alphacat featured as then-President Barack Obama, trying to decide whether to deport Bieber back to Canada.) * Can't Remember to Forget You - '''Shakira and Rihanna talking about themselves until Chris Brown steals Rihanna and Shakira confronts the Muppets. Kermit the Frog takes her spot at The Voice. * '''Dark Horse – Multiple people try to convince Egyptian queen Katy Perry to be their wife, but she repeatedly declines the offers and transforms them into various objects and animals. Perry is later shown using her breasts to escape the set but is shot down by a man who thought her music video was offensive to multiple people groups. (King Bach featured as Juicy J.) * Happy – Pharrell Williams (King Bach), while wearing a massive hat, hangs with Daft Punk and Robin Thicke. When the Fashion Police arrive, his doctor reveals why Williams' hat is big. (Joan Rivers appears as herself) * Hello Kitty – Avril Lavigne copies Skrillex and is a racist germaphobe. She is disgusted about the hate that she received for her music video until Chad Kroeger (her ex-husband from Nickelback) decides to direct her next video (which is a rap about fried chicken). * We Are One – Pitbull and Jennifer Lopez sell out. Cristiano Ronaldo then complains that their music made them lose their fans. Jennifer Lopez tries to win them back until she explodes. (Baker stars as Pitbull and Lisa Marie plays Jennifer Lopez.) * Fancy – Is Iggy Azalea really Nicki Minaj disguised as a white, Australian girl? (And why does she's keep asking, "Who that?" about everyone?) * Hangover – Psy and Snoop Dogg hungover and try to remember what they did last night. Kim Jong-Un later shows up to blow them up. "PSY" is then interrupted by a phone from the real PSY who wishes that they don't make a parody of his song. He ignores this and the video resumes. (This is the debut of Omar.) * Problem – Ariana Grande battles Mariah Carey to see who can sing higher. Ultimately, she is replaced by Ariana Venti. Meanwhile, Big Sean (King Bach) is annoyed of the camera focusing on his mouth. (Baker as Iggy Azalea.) * Wiggle – Jason Derulo (Lamorne Morris) forgot to write a song for his new video, so he improvises with the first idea that comes to him – a song about big butts – until the Wiggles arrive to stop him. (Omar Gharaibeh as Snoop Dogg, and Markiplier as Jeff Fatt.) * Rude – Nasri stalks his "girlfriend" played by Brittany Furlan whom he wants to be his wife, but she and her dad prevent it from happening. When Bob Marley arrives and finally saves the problem, Nasri's "girlfriend" reveals whom she really is. * Break Free – Ariana Grande illustrates growing out of her child-like image by killing Disney and Nickelodeon characters in space. When Katy Perry accuses Grande of ripping off her style, the latter gives the former gives her an ALS ice-bucket challenge. (King Bach returns as Big Sean and Baker plays Zedd.) * Anaconda – Nicki Minaj (Tiffany Tynes) rambles about her ridiculous amount of plastic surgery and the song's sexual nature, until Sir Mix-a-Lot (Tony Frazier) sics his anaconda on her for ripping off his hit song "Baby Got Back". (Baker portrays Drake. Nash Grier and Carter Reynolds also make cameo appearances.) * Shake It Off – Taylor Swift (Baker) uses devilry to expand her fan base, until she is sent back to do country music. (Baker also portrays a hillbilly.) * Booty – Jennifer Lopez (Lisa Marie), Iggy Azalea (Baker), and Nicki Minaj reveal that they have become the "Illuminati of Booty", and take over the pop charts. * Animals – Adam Levine is stuck up and self-centered...but the other 5 band members have a surprise for him. (GSnaps is in it as well.) * All About That Bass – Meghan Trainor hates skinny women, until she becomes one. (Tony Horton as himself. Cameron Dallas as Meghan's boyfriend.) * Love Me Harder – Ex-co-stars Jennette McCurdy (Lisa Schwartz) and Victoria Justice (Alexa Wisener) seek vengence on Ariana Grande by posting a photograph of the right side of her face. * Blank Space – Taylor Swift (Baker) dates Nash Grier until he finds out that she's the devil, with Pope Francis (Henri Wittelsohn) saving him. (Baker as Lorde and Nash Grier as himself) * Lips Are Movin – Meghan Trainor (Baker) hates men because she thinks everything they do is a lie. When she is forced to replace Santa, she gets her revenge. (Markiplier as "Christmas Dad".) 2015 * Uptown Funk – Bruno Mars (Baker) prevents Mark Ronson from dancing. Michael Jackson then arrives to claim that Mark Ronson, not Bruno Mars, is Michael Jackson's son. * Elastic Heart – Shia LaBeouf (Baker) creeping up on Maddie Ziegler until Sia reveals the reason why she wears a mask. Sia gets carried about by the FBI until Stan Lee decides to make a movie with her as a superhero.(Stan Lee appears as himself.) * Sugar '- Adam Levine and Maroon 5 running around Los Angeles ruining everyone's weddings by surprising them with their music. * '''I Really Like You '- Tom Hanks (Baker) complains about being in Carly Rae Jepsen's music video, until he surprises Justin Bieber (Jake Paul) with a huge opportunity. * '''FourFiveSeconds - Paul McCartney "wilds out" on Rihanna and Kanye West, after forgetting to take his pills. * Style – Taylor Swift plans a satanic ritual to bring her mannequin boyfriend to life before One Direction arrives to stop her. She is frozen and mistaken for a mannequin when she is placed inside a mall's display window. * Big Girls Cry '– Fed up with Sia's weird videos, Maddie Ziegler tries to escape and then discovers the secret identity of Sia. * '''Pretty Girls '– Britney Spears and Iggy Azalea tell girls that only physical attractiveness matters in life. The Terminator arrives to thwart their plan. * 'Bad Blood '– Taylor Swift (Baker) fights against Katy Perry partially because she stole her dancers, but mainly because she is on her period. * 'Feeling Myself '– Tidal goes bankrupt and Jay Z is homeless after Beyoncé leaves him for YouTube and Spotify. * 'B*tch I'm Madonna '– Madonna acts like a teenager because she is possessed with the brain of a fourteen-year old. * 'Where Are Ü Now '- Skrillex and Diplo mess with Justin Bieber because he took all the credit for the song. * 'Worth It '- After Simon Cowell hires Fifth Harmony for his own personal reasons, the girls get sued and go bankrupt. * '''Can't Feel My Face - The Weeknd complains and talks about himself while the audience moans about how boring he is until one of them sets him on fire. * Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) - Silento does crazy dance moves, until Soulja Boy says that Silento ripped him off and exposes Silento as Jared Fogle. Fogle is later shot down by security. * What Do You Mean? – Justin Bieber (Baker) does not know anything, nearly dumped out by Xenia Deli due to his stupidity. * Wildest Dreams – Taylor Swift kills all of her ex-boyfriends, attempting to kill Calvin Harris due to her suspicions of him being a playboy, but it's all a dream. * Hotline Bling – Drake expresses his feelings about his past relationships and imitates memes of his music video. (Steve-O guests on this video) * Focus – Ariana Grande grabs the attention of Donald Trump about his criticism of America, competes with Caitlyn Jenner on being a transgender, and learns that Bill Cosby wants to seduce her. * Hello – Adele panics due to having neither toilet paper nor cell service. * Sorry – Justin Bieber (Baker), acting on his manager's advice, apologizes to the people he has hurt even as he continues to do douchey stuff. When Justin tweets spoilers of the ending of Star Wars, Kylo Ren arrives to put an end to it. 2016 * Love Yourself – Justin Bieber (Baker), having misunderstood the song, makes Ed Sheeran disgusted with the lyrics Justin sings. * Stitches – Shawn Mendes is punished by John Cena, Kylo Ren, and Harry Potter for being amazingly inconsiderate to his ex-girlfriend. * Hands to Myself '''- Selena Gomez stalks Justin Bieber. * '''Work – Rihanna drinks heavily while singing gibberish lyrics and asking Drake for sex. * Pillowtalk – ZAYN, now free from One Direction, acts like an adult. One Direction, meanwhile, realizes that they've been idiots for projecting a bad image to younger teens. * No '- Meghan Trainor (Baker) literally responds "No." to anything a man says. * '''Work from Home '- Fifth Harmony tries to convince their men, who are hard at work at a construction site, to have sex with them. * 'Hair '- Sean Paul tries to break into Little Mix's house to steal their hair, but Little Mix does not like this. * 'Ain't Your Mama '- Jennifer Lopez decides that ladies do not need men, but she regrets her decision six months later. * 'Sweatshirt '- Jacob Sartorius (Baker) is ashamed of the hate he got for his music video, and is forced to sew sweatshirts in slave labor. * '''This is What You Came For - Rihanna tells the true story of how Taylor Swift dumped Calvin Harris with Tom Hiddleston. * Me Too '- Meghan Trainor wants everyone to be like herself. * '''Kill 'Em With Kindness '- Selena Gomez has an evil spell of killing people with kindness, until the police finds out and has Justin Bieber save the day. * 'Hit or Miss '- Jacob Sartorius does not care about anything because life is a hit or miss, until he tries out beer. * 'Side to Side '- Ariana Grande injures herself due to her deadly sex addiction, until her legs are amputated. * 'Closer '- Halsey and one member of The Chainsmokers are in a dream in which they never get older that is based on the lyrics of their song, until they find out they actually did. * '''Starboy - The Weeknd destroys his old self, and decides to cut his legs and arms. Later, he hires Daft Punk and he wants them to chop his head off, losing his vocal cords. * Juju On That Beat - Zay Hilfigerrr, Zayion McCall and Donald Trump host a house party. 2017 * Black Beatles '- Rae Sremmurd is initially confused into thinking the Beatles are bugs, which makes everyone seem to freeze. * '''Shape of You '- Ed Sheeran (Baker) stalks a girl inside a gym because he likes her body. * 'I Don't Wanna Live Forever '- Taylor Swift evolves a plan to make her ex, Harry Styles, and ZAYN's ex, Perrie Edwards, come back to them. * 'That's What I Like '- Bruno Mars tries to keep his song PG but instead lists out inappropriate things. * 'I Feel It Coming '- The Weeknd and Justin Bieber fight over Selena Gomez. But, Selena was faking and then, The Weeknd and Justin Bieber kiss. * 'HUMBLE '- Kendrick Lamar thinks he is humble and tells everyone to sit down, including a statue! Then, the presidential debate occurs between him and Donald Trump with Trump thinking he is humble too. Suddenly, Trump's head grows and then explodes. * 'I'm the One '- Justin Bieber, Quavo, Chance the Rapper and Lil Wayne are sick of DJ Khaled being famous for their talent. * 'It's Everyday Bro ' - Team 10 wonders why Jake Paul (Baker) kidnapped them to be in his song, only to watch Jake being sent home. * '''Look What You Made Me Do - Taylor Swift (Baker) tries to kill all of those who wronged her, only to be stopped by Jesus (who actually is Kanye West) and God. * Gucci Gang ' - Lil Pump and his friends have a party with lots of lean. * '''Rockstar '- Post Malone apparently looks very filthy and homeless. 21 Savage wears a clothespin, but dies when Post hacks it off with his sword. Santa later appears to make Post more cleaner and not homeless. 2018 * '''Finesse - Bruno Mars' mind is stuck in the past. When his brain is finally fixed, he unintentionally becomes a modern rapper entitled "Lil' Bruno." * Esskeetit - Lil Pump continues having an addiction, this time with paramedics. * This is America - Donald Trump does something inappropriate to a guitar player. * Fefe Original music He released a full studio album named "Celebritease" on 1 March 2017, with every track named after a famous singer, except for "#DWBD (Don't Worry 'Bout Dat)". On 21 June 2018, he released a teaser for a song called "Popper" using his rap alias, Lil Kloroxxx. The music video was released on 21 July 2018 on WORLDSTARHIPHOP. List of Subscriber Milestones * 1,000,000: July 15, 2013. * 5,000,000: January 13, 2015. * 10,000,000: March 30, 2018. Trivia * Originally, Baker featured other performers and only made cameo appearances in his parodies. * Austin Smith, who appears in many of Baker's videos, going back years, grew up with Baker in Winnetka, Illinois, a Chicago suburb. * Baker graduated from the University of Miami with a double major in Film/Video and Art and a minor in Psychology. * Baker now lives in Shanghai, China. * The fastest of any of Baker's videos to hit 1,000,000 views is the parody of "It's Everyday Bro" (12 hours). The parody of "Anaconda" is his fastest video to hit 10,000,000 views (13 days), 25,000,000 views (50 days), and 50,000,000 views (188 days). * "I Knew You Were Trouble" was named Music Video Parody of the Year 2013 by YouTube analytics company Tubular Labs. * If you watch very closely, you'll see Baker in "YouTube Rewind: 2013" (at 2:28), in "YouTube Rewind: 2014" (at 2:36), and "YouTube Rewind: 2015" (at 0:43). * Carson Daly showed a clip from Baker's "Wrecking Ball" parody on his 2013 New Year's Eve show on NBC. * Baker won a 2014 Webby Award in the category Online Film/Video: Video Remixes/Mashups for his parody of "Blurred Lines." * Baker posted an autotuned song video of "Bedroom Intruder" on July 30, 2010. Although there are many comments posted on that video saying that he was copying the Gregory Brothers (Schmoyoho: Autotune the News), this was actually one day before the Gregory Brothers posted their song video "Bed Intruder Song!!!" (which quickly went viral and became the most-watched YouTube video of the year 2010). * In 2008, Bart submitted an entry to the Doritos "Crash the Super Bowl" ad contest. It was one of the highest rated entries in the popular voting, but was not selected by Doritos to be one of the three commercials actually run on the 2009 Super Bowl. In the end, one of the three that was run was selected the top commercial of the day in a USA TODAY poll, for which Frito-Lay awarded the creators a $1,000,000 prize. * Baker's costume designers Morgan Christensen and Amanda Hosler were nominated for a 2014 Streamy Award in the category Best Costume Design. (Sulai Lopez, from Epic Rap Battles of History, won.) Amanda was nominated again in 2015. (Sulai Lopez won, again.) * Baker was nominated by AdWeek for a 2014 Hot List Readers' Choice Award in the category Hottest Video Star. (Smosh won; Baker was runner-up.) * Baker used to drive a blue BMW X5. It appears in several of his videos, most prominently in his music video of "Get Your Roll On," a video he made in high school and posted in early 2007. * It was revealed in his "Lips Are Movin'" parody that Meghan Trainor loves Baker's parodies and is a fan. * As a kid, Baker's mother had breast cancer, and a lot of Baker's friends have also been affected by cancer. He is now working with the charity F#ck Cancer to promote awareness of early cancer detection. * Baker received a nomination for a Streamy Award in 2015 in the category of Best Actor. (James Van Der Beek won.) * Although people think of Baker and The Key of Awesome as arch rivals, they have collaborated on videos in the past. Baker is featured in The Key of Awesome parody of "Call Me Maybe" and Mark Douglas from The Key of Awesome is a major character in Bart's parody of "Boyfriend." Also, The Key of Awesome were mentioned (as Barely Productions) in a butthurt comment in the Butthurt Comments episode for the "Hello" parody. * Since 2014, he has been in a relationship with the What's Trending host Shira Lazar. She has appeared in his What Do You Mean?, PILLOWTALK and Closer parodies. *Baker is often friends or likes the people and music he parodies. *Often, Baker features celeberties and other YouTubers in his music parodies. Latest Videos | |} |} |- | | |} Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views